Blood Drops on Roses
by OspreyCanoodle
Summary: When the deputy of ShadowClan gets murdered, and the key witness vanishes during a hunting trip, it's up to Ravennose to figure out things out…
1. Allegiance

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **_Nettlestar- _a gray molly with pale yellow eyes (mother to Ravennose, Moleface)

**Deputy: **_Chubface- _a rather handsome long-haired brown mackerel tabby and white tom with pale green eyes

_Apprentice, Dovepaw_

**Medicine Cat: **_Dustcloud- long_-haired brown classic tabby tom with hazel eyes

**Warriors**

_Lichenstorm: _diluted spotted torbie with gold eyes

_Apprentice, Ochidpaw_

_Firfur: _gray tom with hazel eyes

_Nightingalestep- _small light brown mackerel tabby molly with yellow eyes

_Apprentice, Smallpaw_

_Adderwhisker- _brown mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes (father to Chubface and Dustcloud)

_Darkfang- _black cat with pale yellow eyes uses they/them & he/him pronouns (parent to Ravennose, Moleface)

_Daisynose- _white tom with ginger tail and ears has copper eyes

_Partridgenose- _gray classic tabby molly with yellow-gold eyes

_Mosquitoleap- _small gray molly with pale green eyes

_Slugclaw- _small gray classic tabby tom with green eyes

_Moleface- _black molly with pale yellow eyes

_Ravennose- _black cat with yellow eyes uses they/them pronouns

**Apprentices**

_Dovepaw- _small gray tom with yellow eyes

_Ochidpaw- _gray molly with copper eyes

_Smallpaw- _small black molly with yellow-gold eyes

**Queens**

_Ashflower- _gray ticked tabby queen; mother to Daisynose's kittens; Emberkit (ticked caliby molly with yellow eyes), Pipitkit (brown ticked tabby and white tom with green eyes), and Aspenkit (diluted caliby molly with yellow eyes)

_Fogflower- _gray and white queen with blue eyes; expecting Chubface's kittens

**Elders**

_Scarredface- _scarred black molly with a terrible on her face

_Littletail- _small rumpy black and white manx with amber eyes; has cataracts

_Blindeye- _blind ginger classic tabby tom (oldest cat in ShadowClan)

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **_Cypressstar- _long-furred red spotted tabby molly

**Deputy: **_Adderfur- _rumpy brown ticked tabby Manx

**Medicine Cat: **_Dappleleaf- _tortie molly with a white splash on her chest and tailtip

_Apprentice, Spidertail (a long-legged brown classic molly)_

**Warriors**

_Falcontail- _gray mackerel tabby molly with white underbelly

_Fleckfur- _skinny gray ticked tabby tom with white muzzle and paws

_Cranestorm- _tall and lanky pale gray classic tabby molly

_Loonpelt- _small black and white tom

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **_Ivystar- _black smoke molly

**Deputy: **_Willowcloud- _gray classic tabby tom

**Medicine Cat: **_Swiftfur- _black cat with white paws; uses ze/zir pronouns

**WindClan**

**Leader: **_Leopardstar- _classic torbie molly

**Deputy: **_Larkflower- _brown classic tabby molly

**Medicine Cat: **_Poplarleaf- _cream and white tom

**Outsiders**

_Ceanna- _smoke tortie molly with pale yellow eyes; Firfur's rogue mate and is currently expecting his kits


	2. Prologue: The Death of Chubface

The sun was setting upon the pine forest of ShadowClan, and soon cats would be stirred out of their nest to start their day. Chubface, the newly made deputy, was one of the first cats to wake up, him and two other toms, Firfur and Dovepaw, Chubface's apprentice. As Chubface sleepily sauntered out the den letting out a yawn, Firfur approached him, Dovepaw closely followed. The deputy grunted a hello to the two and trudged off to get something to eat. However, before Chubface made it to fresh-kill pile he was stopped his apprentice. "Hey, Chubface! Chubface!" Dovepaw giggly chanted as he danced around his mentor; hoping to gain his attention.

Chubface could only give a small chuckle at his apprentice's eagerness, "yes, Dovepaw?"

"Firfur wants to take me out hunt!" Dovepaw started, but was quickly interrupted by gray tom known Firfur.

"Yes, and you see, Chubnose, I would love it if you came along," Firfur stated, "I'm sure a good little hunting trip will surely wake you up."

Chubface gave a little shrugged as an answer and the asked, "so where are we going to hunt?"

"I was thinking by RiverClan border," Firfur suggested and once again Chubface shrugged as answer. Firfur lead the hunting patrol out of camp, Dovepaw was happily giggling as he trailed after his mentor, who let out another tired yawn.

Firfur can to a stop, ears prickled and suggested, "why not, you and Dovepaw hunt this way, and I head near the border."

"Okay, but Firfur, I'm warning you, don't try to cross the border, RiverClan is already extremely hostile towards us. Just don't start something," Chubnose warned with soft growl.

Firfur chuckled softly, "oh don't lose you're paws, my fine deputy friend, I won't, cross my heart and hope to die," he swore before darting off.

Chubface let a sigh shaking his head, "now, shall we hunt, my dear apprentice. I scented a mouse nearby, why not you go kill that and I'll search for something, 'kay" he ordered in a soft tone. Dovepaw gave a small nodded pranced off towards the area where the mouse was. Chubface flatten his ears, mainly in annoyance and partly frustration, due to the fact the Dovepaw was prancing a bit too hard, he could still hear his pawsteps. "Don't scare off the prey!" he yelled warningly to direction of where his apprentice went.

Chubface continued to stalk along the forest for a while, so far the deputy had caught a mouse and frog. He knew that Fogflower would enjoy a nice juicy frog, it was one of her favorite meals and plus with her recent announcement of her being pregnant with kits, he knew he had to provide the best care of whatever he could do. Hearing the croak of another frog, he crouched down stalking it, when suddenly he heard rustling, like something was rushing along.

Due to crashing along, the frog that Chubface was going to catch hopped off, "What in name of StarClan?" he questioned in more furious tone. That when a rather shaken up Firfur came out of bushes; he was ruffled up like he was spooked by something, "Chubface, Chubface come quick I spotted RiverClan on our border," he panted hard with fear in his eyes, "I-I only escaped without a scratch and t-they got poor l-little Dovepaw!"

"Alright, take me there, Firfur," Chubface stated, "StarClan damn it, they better not touch a single whisker on his face."

When the two warriors got there everything went like a blur, Chubface land on the ground with sicken thud, blood pooling out a gaping wound in throat. Firfur was gone, but not without getting couple scratches, and from the claws of the now dead deputy were tufts of gray fur. A shriek echoed from the night sky, there was Dovepaw; frighten half to death, in a bush. A rose bush, the only one near RiverClan-ShadowClan border and there on the roses were drops of blood. Dovepaw had scream so much that so he fell with a thump, he had fainted.


	3. The Investigation of Chubface

Ravennose was still sleeping when most of the other warriors had gotten up to start their day, however it wasn't too soon they were rather rudely woken by the yowl of Firfur. Rolling over in their nest with a soft grunt and complained tiredly, "will someone tell Firfur to shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

"Ravennose, let's not be sour toad," Moleface, Ravennose's sister, teased softly casting a bemused gaze towards their sibling, and in a more serious tone, "I think Firfur has something serious to say. Perhaps we should you know go check it out," Moleface heaved a sigh watching as her sibling rolled over toward their side and tried to go back to sleep, "or you could just sleep like a lazy lizard."

"Maybe you should stop chattering like sparrow and so I can go back to sleep," Ravennose snapped and shutting their eyelids. Ravennose had always had been uninterested in things, clan affairs, mates, kits, just to name a few. It had only a moon since they became a warrior, came out as aromantic asexual and nonbinary, and their mother became leader. It was certainly a big change for their family, they were glad that their family was quite accepting and respectful of their identity, they heard horrors of their father, Darkfang, being flat out disowned by his parents for admitting that they were Bigendered. Ravennose was glad that wasn't case for them, however they weren't pleased with their sister was now persistently poking them.

"In the name of StarClan, will you quit it!" Ravennose snapped turned their head towards Moleface, bearing her fangs, "don't make me nip your ear," they stated with a light of amusement sparking their eyes, "until you say 'Ravennose deserved their sleep!'"

"Never," Moleface purred and then in a jokingly tone, "if you do I'm tell mom, and then she going be your lazy butt up." Moleface stuck her tongue out at her sibling and continued to poke them in the tail.

"Hey, Moleface and Ravennose, could you two for once quite acting like kittens and come out outside," a rather gruff and annoyed Slugclaw stated, "it's rather important and it's something that both of you need to hear."

"Fine," the two siblings stated at the same time. Then Moleface said in a teasingly tone, "the last one to the clear is a big old egg," and then sprinted out the warriors' den. Ravennose grunted and got out their nest, heading towards the clearing. "Alright what does Firfur want," they whispered to their sister.

Moleface shushed their sibling and pointed with her tail towards Firfur.

"Ah, since everybody's here," he started looking at the crowd around him, "fellow clanmates, I have some very tragic news. Our dear and beloved deputy, Chubface, is dead." He wept softly as gasps echoed from camp. A loud and sobbing yowl came from the nursery, Ravennose could tell it was Fogflower, they let a sympathetic murmur for the queen. Then Firfur voice rang out once more, what shocked Ravennose that there wasn't grief or misery in his voice, they must have guessed he trying to stay strong. Still, Ravennose couldn't help, but narrow their eyes, as Firfur continued, "Yes, tragic I know, he was murdered by a RiverClan patrol while he, Dovepaw, and I were hunting. The deputy struck him down without any mercy!"

The crowd let out an appalled and disgust gasp, Ravennose twitched their whiskers from the back of their eyes they could see their mother, Nettlestar making her way to center of the crowd. Cats parting away for the leader come through.

"Is this true, Firfur," she asked in her normal stern voice, "If so, I like to see scene of the crime with a couple cats."

Firfur nodded, dipping his head, "of course, Nettlestar, let me you myself."

"And another thing," Nettlestar stated eyes narrowed, "you claim that Dovepaw was with you, why isn't he here with you. "

Firfur flatten his ears, "I can't remember, it all happen so fast, they must have kidnapped him or something, I forget."

Nettlestar gave the tom a good long hard look, and then nodded, "I ask for Dustcloud, Daisynose, Patridgenose, and my kit, Ravennose to come along with me."

Ravennose flatten their ears, why was their mother trying to get them involved, she should have remember how they felt about clan affairs. Ravennose reason behind this was the fact the clans still had hatred towards the cats that were different gender and sexuality wise, and if word got out of basically a genderless aromantic asexual cat was doing some relevant, the others would have a fit and declare crimes against StarClan. Most of clans believed that neither non-straight nor cis cats were sign of that the clan was against StarClan. Which why both ThunderClan and their clan were not on the best side of the others, ShadowClan had an openly transgendered medicine cat and ThunderClan had medicine cat that was agender. Just to name a few reasons other than how open both leaders were about non straight relationships.

"Umm, mother, I could I not go," Ravennose asked their eyes staring straight into their mother's, "you know how I feel about getting involved in clan affairs…"

Nettlestar sighed, "Listen, Ravennose, I know, but however I need all of my best trackers, including you," she flickered the tip of her tail, "now come on, I wouldn't make you do anything like this again."

Ravennose flatten their ears and grumbling under their breath as they followed after the patrol. They didn't utter a single word as they stared at the ground, they still didn't want to go and still felt bitter that their mother wasn't obeying their wishes. The patrol stopped, and Ravennose left their head up, well the border did strongly smell of RiverClan. "This was where the fight happened," Firfur uttered in a hush tone, "we need to keep quiet, they might still be around," Firfur, still in his very hushed tone, warned.

"Alright, I want Ravennose and Dustcloud to get body, while Daisy and Patridgenose spread out and report back if you find any RiverClan warriors, don't fight them. They still might want blood, I don't want to risk anymore lives," Nettlestar stated.

"And you and Firfur?" Daisynose piped in.

"We'll be with Ravennose and Dustcloud," Nettlestar answered and with a signal from her tail, the patrol spread out.

Ravennose and Dustcloud crept closer to place where Chubface's body was, "yuck, it stinks of death and fish," Ravennose pointed out curling their lips. Dustcloud let out a small gasp, as he discovered Chubface's dead body, "Firfur, never mentioned two dead cats," Ravennose pointed out as they nudged Dovepaw out a bush.

"That's because, Dovepaw isn't dead," Dustcloud pointed out as he examined the apprentice, "he been knocked out cold, he must have fainted or something." Dustcloud glanced around, "I think it's safe for us to call Nettlestar and Firfur down, RiverClan would never touch a medicine cat."

Ravennose nodded and called out for Nettlestar and Firfur, once they finished that they traveled towards the body of Chubface to investigate. With narrow eyes, as they examined Chubface's claws, "wait, Firfur, you stated that Chubface was murdered by the RiverClan deputy, correct?" Ravennose questioned.

"Correct," Firfur stated with nod.

"I do believe Adderfur is brown tabby, not a gray cat," Ravennose replied, "_if _Chubface was killed by Adderfur, then why there is _gray _fur?"

"I-I forget," Firfur confessed, "I think he have been fighting a gray cat and then Adderfur must have snuck up and killed him."

"Impossible," Dustcloud scoffed, who had just finished up his check up on Dovepaw, "the wound that killed my brother is in the front. Unless Adderfur was able to turn invisible there would have been no way that Chubface couldn't have stop him." The brown tabby tom narrowed his eyes as he glanced down to Firfur's claws, "and tell, Firfur, what's that in under your claws, it appears to brown fur."

"Firfur, did you get confused..?" Nettlestar questioned. Ravennose blinked watching their fellow clanmate take a moment to think. "Well," their mother questioned, Ravennose could see that their mother was getting annoyed.

"I-I guess so, like I-I stated, everything happened so fast," he stated and sighed to clear his head, "Well Chubface must have been fighting with gray RiverClan warrior and that warrior must have slit his throat, I couldn't tell, I was fighting with Adderfur, and then next thing I knew, I think I heard someone yell out 'Chubface is dead,' and then Adderfur let go by me and then I ran so fast."

"Nettlestar," a cat mewed, it was the voice of Daisynose, "I have no RiverClan patrols to report in."

"Same," Patridgenose panted, catching her breath.

Nettlestar nodded, "then the patrol must have gone to way they came, alright then let's take the body back, and continue the investigation later."

Ravennose blinked thinking about what could have possible happened. They couldn't help, but to ask their self was Firfur right? His story had just recently changed, was there case of confusion, or something else. Maybe it was Ravennose being paranoid, but what if Firfur wasn't telling the truth.


	4. The New Deputy of ShadowClan

When the patrol returned back to camp, every single cat can hollow and grave face, including the normally cheerful Dustcloud. He sighed softly, his eyes staring down at the ground as he and Daisynose carried the knocked out Dovepaw back to his den. Dustcloud could only remember it had been just two months since that bought of green-cough took not most of ShadowClan's warriors, their previous leader, and his mother. However, Dustcloud had more sneaking suspicion that his mother, Pheasantfur, had been killed in darker way than greencough. For one thing, his supply of deathberries had at time of his mother's death had disappeared. Dustcloud at the time didn't report his mother death as murder and cause mass panic across ShadowClan along with greencough.

As the two toms stepped in the den, with Dovepaw lied limply on Daisynose's back. Carefully, the duo slipped Dovepaw on a nest. "Thank You, Daisynose," Dustcloud stated in soft tone as the warrior left his den. Then for the first time in forever, Dustcloud had sobbed, he had always been close to Chubface, after all it was his brother who was first to accept Dustcloud as tom when he came out. Now, his dear brother, his brother with a bright future ahead of him with kits and everything, was dead. Dustcloud pause for a good while staring into the darkness of his den after he finished his mourning.

In his den, he could hear the faint groan, Dustcloud glanced around the den. It was Dovepaw, he had woken up, and his eyes were wide open and letting out a loud and frantic wail. Dustcloud hurriedly grabbed a couple of juniper berries and rushed over to Dovepaw. "Hush, now, its okay," Dustcloud murmured, "you're safe now, little one," doing his best to calm Dovepaw down as he pushed the berries towards the apprentice. "Now take these," Dustcloud purred, however Dovepaw looked at the berries with fright.

"N-no I-I d-don't w-want t-to be p-posioned," Dovepaw wailed, "I promise I will not utter a single word, but please spar my life!" Dustcloud narrowed his eyes, why would Dovepaw think that he would poison him? What was he going on about when he stated he be quiet? Dustcloud thought for a moment, did Dovepaw think that he was captured by a RiverClan warrior and that Dustcloud was going poison him to keep him from speaking out?

"Oh no, no, little Dovepaw," Dustcloud cooed softly, "it's me, Dustcloud, you're back in ShadowClan's camp in my den," ushering the berries close to apprentice, "and these juniper berries, they will calm you down."

Dovepaw stared at the berries for a few minutes, giving them a small sniff, and then eat them. "Now, let me get some poppy seeds, so you can rest for awhile," Dustcloud stated as he got up and collected some poppy seeds from the herb supply.

Dustcloud placed the seeds down next to the apprentice and watched him eat them. Once Dovepaw had drifted back to sleep, Dustcloud began collect the herbs for Chubface's vigil. He gathered the lavender, the mint, and rosemary for elders to rub on Chubface's body.

"You ready, youngster," Scarredface murmured as she hobbled into den along with other elders. Dustcloud nearly jumped in surprise, he was still surprised by the nasty scar across Scarredface's face. Rumor had it; Scarredface's mate gave it to her after she caught him with some ThunderClan cat. She had lost one eye and the other one was extremely damaged. The scars run from cheek to cheek, around the edges of scar were couple of white hairs from where the fur had started growing back. Her jaw was slightly crooked back from an accident she had couple of moons back.

"Y-yes," Dustcloud stammered still focusing more on Scarredface, he shook his head, "anyways, I have the herbs right here, you guys do whatever you do," he stated glancing off towards the sleeping body of Dovepaw.

"I'm 'fraid 'ot, 'onny," Blindeye rasped, "'emember, 'ou 'ere 'uppose to 'elp us," grinning a slightly toothless grin.

"What shame too," Littletail muttered, "that's second deputy that died under Nettlestar's rule, its shame that Pheasantfur caught greencough and died."

"Yeah, a real shame," Dustcloud stated in a bitter tone, "enough, chit-chat, we better prepare the body before some bird gets."

The elders gathered up the herbs and with Dustcloud, they walked over to clearing where Chubface's deceased body was. The elders began to rub the herbs on to body, it was better smell that fishy stank of RiverClan combine with death. Dustcloud collected a tuft of gray fur from his brother's claws. Dustcloud also mistaken him for sleeping, he looked so peaceful, expect for his eyes bulging out with look of terror on his face.

Chubface's body was now finished and now every cat in ShadowClan was paying their respect. Dustcloud watched as Ravennose press their nose into the dead cat's fur and then briefly left without uttering a single word. Slowly each warrior paid their dues, and the last cat to come with Nettlestar. She stood by the body for what it seemed like hours. It was absolute silent until she glanced at Dustcloud, eyes were miserable and spoke, "Dustcloud, I would like to speak with you in my den for a moment, and then feel free to return to mourning your brother."

"Yes, Nettlestar," Dustcloud replied and trotted after his leader. The two reached her den, as Nettlestar settled down she asked Dustcloud one thing, "now, Dustcloud, when is the next half-moon gathering?"

"Tomorrow, from the looks of it," Dustcloud stated, "and why do I ask?"

"Tomorrow, I want you to get information from Dappleleaf or Spidertail, by any means possible," she requested her tone got darker, "if this true if RiverClan killed my deputy, then I must have a talk with Cypressstar. If she refuses, then I guess an eye for eye, then."

"You don't mean," Dustcloud stated, "you're going to kill Adderfur? He had nothing to do with Chubface's death!"

"Well, I can't let Cypressstar's deputy live when he is just as guilty as the warrior that killed him!" she exclaimed claws sliding out; "he should have stopped his warrior!"

Dustcloud flattened his ears, he really didn't want to do this, but Nettlestar needed some sense talked into her. He didn't even know if a RiverClan warrior even killed Chubface, "will you calm Nettlestar!" Dustcloud growled softly, making the leader surprised at the anger hinted in his voice, "I don't even know if a RiverClan warrior even killed him. Don't go parading around and declaring that you're going murder the RiverClan deputy," his voiced hushed, "when I'm even sure if other witness, Dovepaw, is going to stay traumatized." Dustcloud was very concerned with Dovepaw, witnessing something cruel as ruthless killing of another cat, would probably traumatized the poor apprentice.

Nettlestar was silent for a moment, "well, want are we going to with Dovepaw, if you say that he's possibly to traumatized with the indecent, then we can't question him?"

"Yes," he sighed with annoyed, "that's exactly what I'm saying, Nettlestar. I rather not stress out my patient with piling questions on to him," he stated in dry tone. "Anyways, I better go back to mourning my brother." Dustcloud exited out of Nettlestar den and headed straight towards his brother's body. As he got close two mollies stopped him. Their eyes were widened and they were quite frightened.

That's when he remembered that they Dovepaw's sisters, "will Dovepaw be okay?" they both asked at the same time.

Dustcloud stifled sighed and replied to the two apprentices, "yes, he's just a bit shaken up, I rather you two bother him and just him rest."

"Okay!" Smallpaw chirped, "When can we talk to him!"

Orchidpaw sighed, "Fine, I just wanted to hear what happened, it must have been awesome to witness a viscous battle. If I was Dovepaw I would be boasting about teaching RiverClan a lesson for killing my mentor!"

Dustcloud edged away from the two chattering apprentices and continued back to his brother's body. He sighed, his father, Adderwhisker was there. He shifted uncomfortably; he really didn't have a good relationship with his father to say the least, it took him many moons to finally accept that he was a tom.

"Its shame that Chubface to go get killed, he was the good son," Adderwhisker sighed shaking his head, he was talking to Chubface's mate, Fogflower. "Unlike, that good for nothing daug-, I mean other son." Dustcloud flatten his ears and let out a low growl, he was just about call him his 'daughter'.

"Tell me father, what I have done wrong," Dustcloud irrupted with an irritated growl, his eyes in slits, "tell guess I'm a tom and medicine cat, I can't pass on your precious family line. Honestly, father get over yourself!" he shrieked, "I'm the only son you have left and still you treat me terribly!"

"He's right you know," Fogflower stated with narrowed eyes, "you been telling me how useless Dustcloud has been and misgendering him! You should show you're medicine cat a lot more respect instead of calling him useless just because he uses herbs instead of claws." Her fur was ruffled, "you know Chubface would agree with me, even Pheasantfur would too! I don't think you should be allowed to mourn for Chubface when you even still refuse to accept your other son, now get!" she snarled batting Adderwhisker away.

Adderwhisker flatten his ears and obeyed the order of the queen, he wasn't one to be on the ends of angry queen's claws, and with his tail tucked in; he stalked away.

"Thanks, Fogflower," Dustcloud murmured quietly, his ears flattened. He hated losing his temper, and twice it happened today.

Fogflower gave a small butt with her head to Dustcloud's shoulder, "no problem, Dustcloud. If you want I could report Adderwhisker to Nettlestar? I know she wouldn't tolerate any sort of mistreatment of her medicine cat."

"I-It's fine," Dustcloud stated in a small voice, his head turned to Chubface's body, "I-I tell her later." Fogflower stated at Dustcloud, her eyes soft with sympathy, "I miss him too, you know."

It seemed like hours the two had continued keeping vigil by their deceased loved one's body. It was getting to dawn, and Nettlestar still hadn't came out of her den to pick the new deputy.

"When is Nettlestar going to pick the new deputy? The stars are going to vanish by the time she finally picks a new deputy," Scarredface complained, "after all, Chubface needs to see who his successor is."

"May all the cats who can catch their own prey gather among the highbranch for a meeting!" Nettlestar's voice rang out from the clearing. She was clearly on the highbranch now.

"Speak of the owl, it's about time," Littletail stated as he hobbled over towards the gathering cats.

"Fellow ShadowClan cats, we have suffered a great loss as you have heard, Chubface, our deputy has been slain in a battle against RiverClan. However, I promise you my clanmates; he will not die in vain! Once the cat that killed Chubface has been indentified, I promise you, I will take my revenge!" she started, she felt a burst of pride as her clanmates cheered, "Now, it's time to name my new deputy." If a faint clear of her throat, she began to recite the ancient words to deputy ceremony, "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirit of Chubface may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ShadowClan is Nightingalestep. Also dear Dovepaw is without a mentor, however since he is bit to traumatize by what he saw, until he gets better he will be postponed of apprenticeship until he finally recovers."

Dustcloud knew Chubface would approve of Nightingalestep as the new deputy; after all she was his mentor. The meeting was over and the whole clan was congratulating the new deputy. It all seem nice, but Dustcloud still dread what was to become, was there really a killer lose in the clans?


	5. The Bleak Vision

Dustcloud could admit that he was definitely feeling nervous about this night's meeting. The fate of both RiverClan and ShadowClan was resting on him; he was the one who would affect Nettlestar's decision to declare war with RiverClan. The responsibility scared the fur off him, he gave one last glance to ShadowClan camp, it would so peaceful at twilight; the clan was still asleep so all the medicine could hear was night life and the soft snores of sleeping cats. Dustcloud stared at the clan for minutes taking everything, it would probably all change once the war happens.

Dustcloud's eyes clouded up for brief moment as he sat there, then he gathered up his strength and headed off towards the lake shore to meet up with Dappleleaf and Spidertail. Dustcloud could admit Dappleleaf was rather beautiful cat; her beauty was often compared to that of Spottedleaf, the ThunderClan medicine in the elder tales. She also quite compassionate and accepting, she was one who encouraged Dustcloud to come out and fully supported him. He was glad that able to make such a supportive friend. He gave a small smile as he raced over towards Dappleleaf, "Dappleleaf!" he purred as he collided with the RiverClan medicine cat.

"Oomfp, get off of me, you big furball," she purred as Dustcloud pinned her down purring loudly.

Dustcloud let go of Dappleleaf and watched her get up and washed her chest. His purring died down and then he gave a serious look at his friend, "alright let's start moving," he stated, "and Dappleleaf I need to have a talk with you."

"Wow, looks like Dusty gone grumpy," Dappleleaf teased softly amusement in her eyes.

"Listen you be grumpy too, if a RiverClan patrol intruded in into your land and murder your own brother in stone cold," he growled his ears turned back as he lead the way.

"That's a lie!" Spidertail shouted her tone was very defensive, "Your patrol invaded our land and nearly killed Fleckfur! How dare you accuse my clan of killing your deputy!"

Dustcloud turn his head his eyes staring straight into Spidertail's, his were filled with a mixture remorse and ire, "shut your mouth, I was I addressing you," he barked. Anger boiled in his blood as he spoke to the RiverClan Medicine Cat apprentice in a harsh tone, "well was I?"

Spidertail stared in into Dustcloud's eyes, not a trace of fear as she gave him a silent glare.

"Good," he growled "yesterday I just buried my brother and you're telling me that didn't happen!" He let out a loud and trotted up towards Dappleleaf, who was venturing way from the two.

"Sorry about that Daps," he apologized, "i-it's just that it hurts, it hurts that your apprentice was denying something she never saw happen."

"She's half right," Dappleleaf confessed, "you see, we got reports that what appeared to be a ShadowClan patrol attack on our territory."

Dustcloud narrowed his eyes, and tilted his head slightly, "appeared to be..?" Surely a RiverClan patrol could indentify if it was a ShadowClan patrol or not.

"Listen, I know I sounded like I have bees in my brain, but hear me out," she stated a bit flustered, "If I remember correctly aren't you ShadowClanners active at night, you see this was happening in middle of the day."

Dustcloud blinked, how odd, RiverClan was giving a totally different story than what Firfur claimed come to think of it. Ravennose did mention something before Dustcloud left to moonpool, that they detected very faint traces of rogue scents and that Firfur had been acting oddly, more paranoid. "Yeah, strange.." he trailed thinking more and more about this case. Firfur probably has a lot more to do with this more than being one the witnesses. Then his thoughts turned towards Dovepaw, Dovepaw wasn't fairing well at all. Dovepaw had been having dayterrors that left the poor tom a shivering and sobbing mess, plus he had been refusing to talk about what he had seen. The closest Dustcloud got to even an answer then brought on a panic attack. Shaking his head, he couldn't help but to feel terrible when came to Dovepaw.

"Perhaps StarClan will give a better insight?" Dappleleaf suggested.

Dustcloud replied and in a bitter and an annoyed, "yeah and hopefully they wouldn't be any cryptic about it. Doubt though."

Dappleleaf purred nudging him a bit, "oh, lighten up will you, you know my honeybee says that every cat should just smile sometimes and ask StarClan for more direction answers!" she beamed her eyes brighten up when she mention her honeybee, which was her nickname for her mate, Swiftfur.

"Yeah, yeah," Dustcloud grumbled and twitched his whiskers as Spidertail stuck her tongue out. For once he and Spidertail were seeing eye to eye on something.

"She's always gushing on and on Swiftfur," Spidertail gagged, "Swiftfur this, Swiftfur that!"

Dustcloud chuckled, "I guess she's found the one."

"Yeah, but I wish she wouldn't constant think zir was sent down from StarClan," Spidertail replied as she followed after the group.

"Honeybee!" Dappleleaf squealed as she raced ahead of the group, they were close considering that Dappleleaf just ran out to be with her mate.

Dustcloud and Spidertail were last to arrive, Dappleleaf was cuddled up close Swiftfur, their tail twined together as the two chatter about things. Poplarleaf twitched his whiskers as Dustcloud and Spidertail arrive, "now that everyone has arrive, let's begin."

Dustcloud nodded, still keeping an eye on the happy purring and giggling away. He shook his head and crouched near the pool, lapping some of the chilled waters, and then going to sleep.

When Dustcloud opened his eyes, he found himself in ShadowClan camp, but this time everywhere he looks was covered in the slain bodies and the pools of blood of his clanmates. All he could smell was death, as he could hear was groans of dying cats, every sense of overwhelmed with death. He shivered shrinking back, on the high branch; there was dead body of Nettlestar, her blood dripped down to base of trunks. "Now Ravennose, will you join us?" a voice spoke, it sounded like female cat, he turned his head towards a shadowy figure standing next Ravennose, who was quite distressed about Moleface's demise.

"Why would I join someone one just brutally slaughter my family! My clan! I never join you," Ravennose turned to whimper in defiance.

"Very Well," the figure spoke, clearly from the tone of the voice, it wasn't happy, "it's shame, we could really use talent like yours, but kill them!" the figure snarled signaling for another figure to attack Ravennose.

Ravennose and the figure fought, but show Ravennose was tiring and soon slumped over as the figure pinned them down and ripped them open from throat to tail, and pushed them aside.

Dustcloud retched as he watched the whole thing happening, "this is horrible" he rasped, "why,why,why" he muttered shaking even more, "why are you showing me this, why."

"Because, Dustcloud this is the future we want you to prevent from happening," a voice replied as the vision faded to a starry pine forest. Dustcloud felt paw touch him, he hiccupped and look over at the owner of the paw. "M-Mother," he hiccupped as curled towards her as he shook.

"I'm sorry, my sweet tadpole," she murmured as she bent over to lick him, "I'm sorry that I had to show you that, but it's what your clan has in store if you don't change it." Dustcloud nuzzled his muzzle deeper into her fur, breathing in her warm and milky scent, she always smelt of milk which calmed him down as a kitten.

"I've also brought someone here to see you, dear," she purred, "it's your brother," she whispered as she licked him behind the ears.

Dustcloud's eyes brighten, "Chubface!" he squealed like a small kitten, he got up and tackled his brothers, nuzzling him until Chubface called 'uncle'. Dustcloud let go of Chubface getting a good look at his brother.

His brother looked a few moons younger and handsome as ever, his eyes bright and a small gash on his neck to show where he had been killed.

"Chubface, could you tell about what when you died, please," he begged. It was probably rude to ask in just as he saw him again, but he had to now or else future of ShadowClan would be beak as in his vision.

"I-I" Chubface started, "I'm sorry, but I don't remember much, but here I go." He is form began to shift into state of when he died, "I was with Firfur and when we got the border we were attack, it happened so fast, I has struck on the neck and then I-I think I must have blacked out, sorry."

"Who were the cats, can you give me a description, please brother," he pleaded. Chubface shudder as he fell to ground, panic in his eyes.

"I can't, I can't, I can't," he sobbed in panicking tone, "I can't remember much, all I remember was Firfur was fighting a tom and the tom called him a traitor, I think."

Pheasantfur padded towards Chubface trying to calm the deceased tom down; whispering sweets calming words until the tom returned to his StarClan state.

"Dustcloud, you don't just ask a StarClan cat how they died, they're not going remember as soon as they joined," Pheasantfur explained.

"Why though," he asked.

Pheasantfur sighed, "You see in order to stop StarClan cats from swooping down and killing any living cat, we had to tamper with their memories, make them loss some, just for a while until they learn that their not allowed out StarClan."

Dustcloud huffed in frustration, "then how am I going change the fate the lies for ShadowClan if I don't learn who killed Chubface!"

"Perhaps," she stated, "my death could possibly help."

Dustcloud blinked and looked into his mother's warm eyes, "how? How did you die?"

"I was poisoned, I thought your mentor had given me an herb to cure my green-cough, but it instead killed me."

"Who was that cat?"

"It was too dark to see, but I clearly remember a paw, it was, yes, a gray paw."

Dustcloud sighed, "thanks mom, and one more thing, did you see who killed Chubface."

"No, ThunderClan was hogging the pool that day," she stated before Dustcloud faded back into the world of the living.

"Dusty wake up," Dappleleaf ordering in a worried tone, "please wake up, you were shaking in your sleep."

Dustcloud woke up to find Dappleleaf hovering over him shaking him, "I'm awake, I'm awake calm your tail."

"What happened in your dream," Swiftfur asked.

"I had a vision;" Dustcloud rasped eyes grim, "that ShadowClan will die." The other medicine cats casted glances at each other. "You weren't the only one, we all had visions of fall of our clans."


End file.
